1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clip bar for supporting, fixing or stabilizing air hoses, water hoses, electrical cords, safety ropes, cables, etc., on a shingled pitched roof. More particularly, the present invention concerns a clip bar having at least two U-shaped spring clips attached thereto. The clip bar is especially adapted to be temporarily secured to a shingled pitched roof in order to prevent air hoses, water hoses, electrical cords, safety ropes or cables from sliding down a pitched roof and to facilitate the use and handling of such air hoses, water hoses, electrical cords, safety ropes or cables by a roofer or worker while working on a shingled pitched roof of a house or building. The clip bar can also be used to temporarily support, fix or stabilize air hoses, water hoses, electrical cords, safety ropes, cables, etc., on an unshingled roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a roofer or worker who uses an air hose, water hose, electrical cord, safety rope or cable for a particular application on a shingled pitched roof will hammer one or more appropriately sized nails into the roof sheathing, sometimes necessarily through the roof shingles, to temporarily support, fix or stabilize an air hose, water hose, electrical cord, safety rope, and/or cable to the roof of a building or house until the particular application has been completed after which the nails are removed. However, such a technique is awkward, cumbersome and time consuming to a roofer or worker and generally allows for the free movement of the air hose, water hose, electrical cord, safety rope, or cable in one direction or another such that slack in these elements can be a problem either to another roofer or worker working on the pitched or inclined roof or to the shrubbery next to the building or house at ground level. Also, holes left in the shingles after the nails are removed can cause water damage over the long run.